Frank Castle (S4-S1)
Frank Castle/The Punisher has appeared in the Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The Punisher storyline and continuity in this RPG is following the 2004 The Punisher film (as well as the extended or “Director's” cut and parts of the novel), and acts as an unofficial sequel of sorts. Some creative liberties and license (such as Frank's younger age and his military service being during the first Gulf War) have been taken for creative and storytelling purposes, as well as for modernization purposes. Frank Castle / The Punisher is the main character and anti-hero of 2004's The Punisher film, and is controlled by Jack "TBNY" Bauer. Character History "Those who do evil to others - the killers, the rapists, psychos, sadists - you will come to know me well. Frank Castle is dead. Call me... The Punisher." - Frank Castle, AKA The Punisher Earlier Life Francis David Castiglione was born on February the 1st, 1972 in New York City to Francis, Sr. and Betty Castiglione. He performed well at every school he went to and upon graduating high school, looked at various career opportunities. He originally had interest in becoming a Roman Catholic priest and studied to become one, but he changed his mind because he was unable to forgive those who did evil and harmed the innocent. Around this time, Francis married his high school sweetheart Maria McCarey and she was already pregnant with their son, Will, prior to when Francis then became interested in joining the Armed Forces, enlisting in the United States Marine Corps and undergoing heavy training. He quickly excelled in his training, graduating from the USMC's boot camp and undergoing further training with the USMC's Reconnaissance, Force Reconnaissance, and Sniper Schools. He would soon also undergo more training with the U.S. Army Airborne School, and U.S. Navy Underwater Demolition Team, becoming a Navy SEAL. Francis would learn survival skills through his training from a Native American scout named Phan Bighawk. Military Service And Career After completing all of his training, Francis legally changed his name to Frank Castle, as it was much easier to spell and pronounce, and the first Gulf War loomed ahead. He enlisted without hesitation to serve his country and fellow soldiers in the conflict and oversaw combat in all of the Gulf War's major battles, while serving in the USMC's Special Forces Unit. He quickly rose to the rank of Captain during his service in the Gulf War and willingly re-enlisted for a second tour. His combat experience gave him a strong killer instinct and willpower to survive and fight back if it meant saving his own life or the life of someone close to him. His true willpower and dedication in the line of fire was put to it's ultimate limit when him and his team had went in to find and capture two Iraq Republican Guards hiding out in Kuwait, where they would become under heavy attack from Iraqi soldiers; Frank single-handedly massacring them all and emerging as the only survivor of the assault, hauling out the two Republican Guards. It did not end well, as his squadron leader snapped and went to kill them himself (as he wanted revenge for what they had done), only for Frank to stop him, telling him that there was no justice in doing that. One of the Republican Guards however had grabbed a grenade from the squadron leader's belt, killing himself, his partner, and the squadron leader. Along with James “Jimmy” Weeks, a follow solider he befriended during the war, Frank was one of the only survivors, but it changed his outlook on life and the way he thought of how things worked. After the Gulf War ended, Frank received numerous awards and accolades for his service and the heroism he displayed. He was awarded with the Presidential Medal Of Freedom, the Congressional Medal Of Honor, a Navy Cross, a Bronze Star, three Silver Stars and four Purple Hearts. Frank's career with the military was far from finished, as after returning home, he found work in the FBI, and would also do some field work for the FBI, not before becoming a agent for them for years to come. He balanced his career as a FBI agent and a family man, with his wife Maria and his son Will. After such a harrowing ordeal overseas, things seemed to be going well for the Castle Family. Around towards the end of 2003, Frank, now living with his family in Tampa, had retired from the FBI, and was given an office job at the headquarters in London. His last case however, involved the death of Bobby Saint, the son of Howard Saint, a well-known criminal kingpin, during the sting operation that Frank was working undercover and Weeks had went to deal with aftermath while Frank had to attend to his family and the up-and-coming family reunion in Puerto Rico. Not before leaving, Jimmy gives Frank a gold watch, which is what Frank had done after the Gulf War, as a means of signifying their friendship. Tragedy Strikes After journeying down to Puerto Rico with his family, Frank would spend time with his wife, son, and his entire family that included his extended clan. One notable event was that his son giving his father a black t-shirt with a skull on it, which Will mentions that the t-shirt meant that his father was a badass and would be force to be reckon with. However unknown to him, Jimmy had sold Frank out to Howard Saint after Saint had put pressure (Jimmy's massive debts) on him in order to find where Frank Castle was. Howard had ordered Frank to be murdered, but his spoiled and possibly even more lethal wife, Livia, demands that they kill Frank's entire family as well to “settle the score”. At the reunion, Quentin Glass and John Saint (Bobby's twin), with Howard's cronies among them, kill most of Frank's family, both biological and in-laws. Frank and his father manage to kill several men, with Frank's father losing his life in the process. Meanwhile, Frank's wife and son try to escape in a jeep, but they are run over with a truck driven by John. Frank is shot in the chest by John and blown off of a pier in an explosion set by Glass, but survives and is nursed back to health by a local man named Manuel Candelaria. However the day when Candelaria had found him, Castle legally died and returned by to life within moments later, as if something supernatural of sorts had occurred. Revenge Five months later his injuries are fully healed, and Frank, seeking revenge and justice, returns to Tampa and gathered an arsenal of weapons collected from an FBI storage unit, then takes refuge in an old tenement building where three young outcasts, Joan Garth, Dave “Spacker Dave” A. Grayson, and Stanley Bumpo live. Frank abducts Micky Duka, whom had been at the deal the night that Bobby had died, and at first frightens him into giving him information about the Saints. Micky, who hates the Saints, willingly joins Frank as a mole afterwards. Frank starts his own mission of revenge after learning that the police and the FBI have been bribed by the Saints to close the investigation of his family's murder, even learning of Jimmy's deal with Howard Saint by slowly noticing that most of Jimmy's stuff is gone. In the process, Frank sabotages Saint's money laundering business and severs Saint's partnership with the Cuban mobsters, the Toro Brothers, and starts tailing Livia and Quentin, learning that Quentin is in fact homosexual. Howard realizes that Frank is alive and sends two assassins to kill him. First is Harry Heck, who sings him a song that written just for Frank and after a brief car chase, is killed when Frank shoots a ballistic knife into Heck's throat. The second is the Russian, a behemoth who mercilessly beats Castle in a brutal fight, but is defeated when Frank throws boiling oil in his face, which blinds him long enough for Frank to throw him down the staircase, breaking his neck. Moments later, Saint's men arrive, led by Quentin and John. Dave, Joan and Bumpo hide Frank and refuse to tell Quentin where he is, despite Quentin sadistically pulling Dave's piercings out with a pair of pliers. They leave a man behind to kill Frank when he gets back, but Frank kills him from behind once Quentin and the others are gone. Frank with assistance from Micky, manipulates Howard into believing that Quentin and Livia were having an affair by planting one of Livia's earrings on Quentin's bed. Howard, unaware that Quentin is gay, and believing Livia to be capable of cheating on him, kills them both personally, neither of them knowing why. Later, Frank visits Jimmy at his house where he drives him to commit suicide and gives Jimmy his watch back. That night, Frank prepares for war then attacks Saint's club killing many. He finds and wounds John, whom he leaves trapped with an eight pound, trip-wire activated bomb in his outstretched arm. Eventually, John's strength gives and the bomb explodes, killing him. Frank wounds Howard and ties him to a slow moving car. He reveals Quentin and Livia were not having an affair, and watched Howard suffered like Frank did. Pushing the car away, Frank pulls out and presses a detonator, and then drives away as the hidden claymore and C4 bombs he had planted go off, slowly killing Howard in the process. The destruction and wreckage culminates in the shape of Frank's iconic skull. Frank decides he will continue his vigilante mission against others who deserve punishment. Before departing on his next mission, he leaves some of Howard's money for Bumpo, Joan and Dave and tells Joan to look for him the papers. Before leaving Tampa on his journey, he stops on the Sunshine Skyway Bridge and stands before the sea where Frank thinks to himself, and sums up what he was planning on counting: "Those who do evil to others -killers and rapists, psychos and sadists- will come to know me well. Frank Castle is dead. Call me... The Punisher." Frank believed that Frank Castle had died along with his family and that he didn't survive the incident; The Punisher was born in his place, and would act as judge, jury, and executor. Vigilante Crusade Since 2004, The Punisher has been on the prowl, wiping out criminals and crime syndicates all over the nation and inadvertently making himself a target of not only law enforcement, but also criminals who consider him their Public Enemy Number One. While law enforcement considers him a dangerous criminal and a threat to society, he occasionally has been let go by honest cops and federal agents who view his actions as helpful, especially when legal technicalities help certain criminals to walk away without punishment. Frank stockpiled on as many weapons as he could obtain, both legally and illegally, and embarked on a personal mission of vengeance to eradicate crime and criminals from the city. With help from his one and only true ally, computer hacker Linus "Microchip" Lieberman, Frank had vast access to weaponry and technology, and he spent much time customizing many of his weapons for more efficient use in combat. Using his weapons and combat skills to his advantage on the streets, The Punisher continues to prowl the city streets and hunting down every type of criminal imaginable, from basic street hoodlums and mobsters, to sadists, pedophiles, rapists, gun runners, drug dealers, etc. no criminal is safe from The Punisher's wrath and rampage. Of all of the criminals he's faced and killed, he has a particularly high disdain for pedophiles and those who harm children and animals. Frank will employ every method of murder, torture, mayhem and general violence to eradicate every criminal organization he can, and will also eliminate corrupt cops, politicians and city officials. He has numerous hideouts in various states where he often stores weapons, ammunition, rations and other supplies, and constantly works out and eats well with a balanced diet to maintain his strong and durable physique, which is a requirement for his war on crime. He spends copious amounts of time planning his next course of action to strike back at criminals and has devoted his entire existence to annihilating crime. He is always careful never to kill or harm innocents in his crossfire, having a moral code to a degree with his lethal tactics that have frequently drawn the negative attention of other vigilantes who don't employ lethal force and the good side of the police as well as federal attention. Role in the Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Major Hits On Thursday the 12th, Frank had made a strike on waterfront gang territory, effectually taking out both the River Rats and Westies in one shot. Both of whom had been feuding but on this night had made a truce on the Pier 74 docks. Not before long The Punisher made his appearance after setting the Rats and Westies up with a false weapons cache, which had hidden explosions in one of the weapons crates and after being open, it takes out several of the Westies. He began to mow people down with a special modification of his M60, done by Microchip, now having been equipped with a long barreled M203 grenade launcher. he slaughters all but Maginty, who wildly shoots for The Punisher only to be pistol-whipped and have a grenade shoved down his pants, taking him and most of the area around him out. Punisher drives back to his Brooklyn safehouse, where he stops and writes down a war journal entry about what had transpired tonight and spots a crime in progress. A young couple had been beaten up and Punisher gets out, shoots two of the attackers and tries to reason with the third only to shoot him in the hand and injure him. The couple thanks him and Punisher gets back in his Road Runner, where he makes another entry before driving away. Later, he greets Micro at safehouse and is given a new PDA with a built-in sonar device that emitted signals by the PDA and aforementioned signals are converted into images in a similar way to sonar, allowing Punisher to be a head of his enemies. After resting up and gearing up, Punisher goes to a local crackhouse, which served as a mixing base for a drug called Release. The Punisher dispatches most of the goons there, as well as the crackhouse's leader name Damage, who Punisher saved for last and tossed the drug maker down into the burning crackhouse caused by Punisher's firefights against Damage's goons, which included destroying the Release being made. The Punisher's next target was a chop shop ran by Mickey Duka, who had been informing on the Gnuccis' progress as well as insider information as well. The strike was well-hit and the Punisher went through countless hired thugs and chop shop workers until he came to Mickey's office, where told him that Eddie Gnucci had just been here doing a deal. The Punisher shot Mickey in the arm to have appear more like he had a run-in with The Punisher and was able to get away but with a wounding in process. The Punisher went to leave the chop shop base when he recalled his Road Runner was out of commission. He called Micro for support and waited for extraction. When Micro came, The Punisher processed to blow parts of the chop shop up with a Milkor grenade launcher before leaving. The Punisher, after this event, began using Micro's newest creation, the Battle Van (a heavily customize and weaponize van suited for the Punisher, added with heavy firepower and ammo, as well as communications). The Punisher used this vehicle to go to the Cesare estate to kill Don Gaitano Cesare himself, as there was a 100th birthday party celebration and had get together for his birthday as well, allowing The Punisher to mass murder many mobsters. After getting the M-60/M203 hybrid then calmly making his way towards the front of the estate and entering the place, he then processed to massacre most of the mobsters in attendance at the celebration including Cesare himself. The Punisher also tried to kill Bruno Costa, a high ranking Gnucci enforcer, and Billy "The Beaut" Russoti. However, the sight of Quentin Glass gotten his attention and processed to try and kill him but found it to be too hard, and left the area before massacring more mobsters in the front of the estate using the M-60/M203 to its deadly effect. The Punisher followed Glass and his cohorts to Billy Russoti's glass factory where he processed to infiltrate and slaughter most of Russoti's thugs there but stopped when he heard the police was coming. However, he able to directly hurt Russoti by using a grenade and its blow back sent him piling through dozen or so plane glass window, disfiguring him servery. The Punisher left the area and took some rest, not knowing his next hit would be something bigger then he expected. Against A Deadly Mass Murderer / Unfinished Business After resting up and getting a tip, The Punisher rolled out to the Brooklyn docks where the son of Don Joesph Rizzi, Frankie Rizzi, was making a drug deal happened. The Punisher attacked the site, using a flamethrower, while at the same time Jason Voorhees, one of the infamous Crystal Lake killers, and his family and their friends had come to New York City to escape from the law, as well as Universal Soldiers. The Punisher dealt with Elias Voorhees, Jason's father, while Jason had dealt with Frankie, who he killed. However, word gotten out that The Punisher and Jason had both killed Frankie. The Punisher knew that he had unfinished business still and went to Lucky's Bar where he processed to butcher most of the Gnucci thugs inside, before killing Eddie Gnucci, sending a message to Ma Gnucci that he was coming for her. The Punisher took the time also to track down Voorhees and company, tracking them down to the Time Square and then Madison Square Garden. However, when Universal Soldiers began to arrive, The Punisher had to force to escape MSG while tracking down them down. But when they escaped from him, The Punisher turned back to the Gnuccis, heading to the funereal parlor where Eddie's awake would have been held. The Punisher snuck inside using the coffin and processed to slaughter most of the Gnucci crime family thugs there, as well as try and get Billy Russoti, who survived his encounter and was now calling himself Jigsaw, and his friends, including Russoti's insane brother James "Looney Bin Jim" Russoti who Punisher put away only to be "released" from asylum by his brother. However, The Punisher was soon captured and Russoti, wanting revenge against the vigilante for causing his severe facial disfigurement, had gotten Mark Hoffman agreed to help and create an elaborate contraption in a meat factory consisting of lawnmowers put together being lowered to the ground by hydraulic presses. But when The Punisher was place under the contraption to die, the vigilante escaped in time with the help of two rouge UniSols, GR44 (Luc Deveraux) and GR74-B (also known as Tsui Chik); Micro also arrived and during the escape, Looney Bin Jim was killed. The Punisher was then treated for his wounds at the homebase, before leaving to go on and destroy what was left of the Gnuccis. Having arrived at the manor and armed to the teeth, The Punisher laid to waste Gnucci thugs throughout the manor, before going to Ma Gnucci herself, as she hid in the office. She tried to get inside The Punisher's mind, even after The Punisher bashed her against her office desk mutiple times. The Punisher then took out a grenade and left it with a wounded Ma; she would be sent flying and would rocket it in the nearby Central Park Zoo, where she landed in the polar bear cage (its unknown what happened to her afterwards). The Punisher then arrived back at the homebase, where he learnt of the Ghostface murders having started up again and this time it was in Los Angeles where Sidney Prescott and her family lived. Along with Micro, Luc, and Tsui, The Punisher headed to Los Angeles to investigate the new killings. Upon arriving in Los Angeles, they came across a squad of ED-209 Mrk. IIs, which were upgraded versions of the original ED-209 only designed to be even more effective and lack any of the original's faults. After one lengthy battle with the Mr. II 209s, he went to look for any trouble in Los Angeles, eventually finding the new Ghostface killers at a hospital, where they were rampaging after being brought out from their deceased states and become more or less the slashers they've idolized, having been injected with re-animation serum called Necrozine. The Punisher managed defeat them but saw they were too long and managed to head out. He kept his eyes on the crime rate in Los Angeles whilst doing away with several hotspots. A day or so later, The Punisher found Talon, an Yautja hunter, whom he had encountered back in New York City along with Alan "Dutch" Schaefer, whom was thought to be dead after being declared missing since his encounter with another Yautja called the Jungle Hunter. The Punisher would out that a Bad Blood and rouge Yautja named Mangler was hunting and killing for himself, rather then for sport. The Punisher helped Talon and Dutch because he knew that Mangler needed to be stopped. During their look for Mangler, they encountered Michael Harrigan and James Hendrickson of the LAPD, the both of whom were looking Mangler's killings. Just as they were about to stop Mangler for good, The Punisher encountered another problem, an Xenomorph infestation which caused him to not only blow up an old abandon asylum but also napalmed the sewers to stop it. Once The Punisher saw that Xenomorph was gone and killed, he turned his attention back on the Russoti problem. He learnt that Micro was kidnapped and went back to HQ to stock up on weaponry, before heading to where he was kidnapped, the Elite Hunting American chapter. He slaughtered through most of the AEHC's guards before finding Micro and helping him, not before seemly killing Robert G. Durant whom was also there with the Russotis, Glass, and Castor Troy. The Punisher was able to get out of there and bring Micro back to homebase, where they rested from their wounds and The Punisher began to plan his assault against the Russotis and their co-horts. Little did he know he wouldn't have to do so... Face To Face with Jigsaw In early September 2010 several weeks after the takedown of the AEHC, The Punisher was coming back from a Nuke, a designer drug, drug deal inside a chop shop that he stopped. The Nuke drug was a highly addictive and most pleasurable narcotic that was made by the drug lord named Cain, the leader a cult/gang that formed the Nuke Cult, and with Cain coming back from the dead, the Nuke drugs were making a come back. The Punisher was about to go find the connections to that would have led to him Cane, but when he found out a meeting between the Russotis and their co-horts at the La Brea Tar Pits, he went and gotten ready to them all down. The Punisher attacked the meeting but was quickly ambushed by one of the Jigsaw killers helpers wearing their pig mask attire to keep their identity hidden. Even before falling under, The Punisher made the threat of killing them when he found out whom they were. The Punisher woke up inside a room where the Jigsaw Killer had staged a test for him called the Hammer Helmet, which was attached to his head and would go off and kill him quickly. He needed to find the key to said device and found out that key was inside a metal box that was filled with numerous of needles. Finding the key and taking off the Hammer Helmet, he went and found his way to where the Jigsaw Killer was waiting for him, while the killer left him a .357 Magnum revolver and took it. Now face-to-face with the known serial killer and mass murderer, The Punisher did his best and not and try to kill John Kramer, knowing that Micro's life was on the line, seeing he was in his own trap. The Punisher saw that his true test was to talk with John for two hours and he would find Micro safe and secure, much like Eric Matthews had done. He also noticed that Russotis and their co-horts were going through their own tests, and watching them all die aside from Finn Cooley who narrowly had escaped his own test with his life. After conversing about their views on life, the justice system and their own actions, The Punisher ultimately passed his test after resisting to use any sort of violent force against The Punisher. Afterwards, John had the LAPD track his location at the hideout, deliberately turning himself in. The Punisher and Micro were taken into custody, where The Punisher knew that that surviving Cooley would track him down and take him out. And The Punisher would be waiting... Prison Rampage Regular Appearance Frank Castle stands five feet ten inches tall and weighs about two-hundred pounds. He has short black hair and blue eyes, though looks dark due to his heavy case of eye bags. His body type is average with a good bit of muscle. He bears an array of scars from his military service during the first Gulf War, as well as several scars from various fights he's had over the years as a vigilante. Since becoming The Punisher, Frank almost always wears black clothes, which consists of either jeans or combat pants and most notable of all, a T-shirt with a white skull symbol on it, adopting the skull as a personal good luck symbol. He was given the skull T-shirt as a gift by his family upon returning home from his military service. The skull is identical to a similar symbol he used during the Gulf War as a means of good luck. He wears the skull as both a symbol of good luck and a symbol to honor his family, and to represent the punishment he dishes out to criminals. He frequently wears a long black leather trenchcoat which makes it easier for him to conceal his many weapons. He very often wears holsters that are easy to conceal under his trenchcoat to make weapon concealment easier, especially when hunting for criminals. He also wears a specially made leather trenchcoat that fits ammo holsters for various weapons. When he goes into a full-on assault, Frank does away with the trenchcoat, leaving on a black tank top (or something more suitable for colder weather), and he always wears a flack jacket which sports the spray on skull logo, and the flack jackets he wears tend to be very strong and resistant to numerous bullet calibers and take an exceptionally high number of hits to wear down and be rendered unusable. Trademark Gear The Punisher always has on him, two 1911 Colt Government model pistols. The pistols are special to him because they had belonged to his father, and his father had customized them. The Custom 1911 Colt pistols features include bored-on chambers, customized triggers, thread-on compensators, Novak night sights, extended magazine wells, combat hammers and combat triggers, extended slide stops and releases, and beavertail grip safeties and front cocking serrations. The Punisher normally them holstered to a thigh holster rig. Aside from his father's 1911 Colts, The Punisher employs numerous types of firearms and bladed/edged weaponry in his war on crime. Some of his favored and preferred weapons include assault rifles, light machine guns, pistol-grip shotguns, Barrett sniper rifles, Browning and Colt automatic pistols, and Bowie knives as well as his personal favorite knife, the KA-BAR. He frequently employs ballistic knives as well. He frequently customizes his weapons for more efficient use and will often add equipment such as laser sights, grenade launchers, targeting and night-vision scopes, silencers, flash suppressors and large-capacity magazines. He frequently uses hollow points and armor-piercing rounds, as well as using Shredder Shell shotgun rounds and Black Talon bullets, to make his arsenal even more effective. He'll occasionally even use compound bows, with various types of arrows including saw-toothed arrows, poison-tipped arrows and explosive-tipped arrows. Being highly skilled in demolitions, The Punisher is also very skilled at using explosives and has planted C-4 charges, Claymore mines and other such explosives with great ease and efficiency, and has especially done so when rigged explosives to enemy hideouts or strongholds. He's skilled with using grenades and is expert at tossing them towards enemies with the proper timing. He will occasionally employ heavier and more exotic weaponry as well, which includes flamethrowers, miniguns, rocket and grenade launchers. Microchip often helps him obtain some of these more exotic weapons and helps him to keep them all in good condition and keep them stored away where only he can access them. Microchip has also helped Frank with several vehicles, heavily armoring them with bulletproof armor and even rigging them with mounted guns to help him more efficiently raid criminal hideouts and strongholds. One of these specially made custom vehicles is called the Battle Van and is considered to be Frank's top vehicle, as he take it on his hunts more often. He also has occasionally employed include motorcycles, trucks and sports cars, with the same modifications done by Micro. The Punisher's Amory While the Punisher has a vast amount of weaponry, he likes to keep things basic and relies on these weapons most often, as they are reliable and always effective weaponry. These weapons are the ones he finds more suitable for his work: Image:Amanda's Colts.jpg|His father's modified 1911 Colts. Image:Mossberg CC.jpg|His Mossberg Compact Cruiser shotgun. Image:Colt Python.jpg|His .357 Colt Python, often using a scoped version. Image:MP5-40.png|His Heckler and Koch MP5/40 sub-machine gun. Image:M4M203AR.jpg|His M4 assault rifle fitted with a M203 grenade launcher. Image:M60E3.jpg|His M60 machine gun, or "The Hog", though he rarely uses this as he now favors the same weapon with a M203 grenade launcher attached to it. Image:MilkorMGL.jpg|His Milkor MGL. Category:Badass Heroes Category:Military Category:FBI Category:Vigilantes Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderers